Versus and Me!
by mei anna aihina
Summary: Awalnya Mamori hanya ingin menertibkan Hiruma yang terlihat sangat berandal, hanya saja jabatannya kadang beralih fungsi. Ini tentang dendam ya? Tidak. Ia hanya mem-blacklist Hiruma yang mem-blacklis dirinya juga. Pra-Eyeshield 21. -Warning inside. :D Mind to RnR?


**Bab 1: ****Spring: Starting**

**Summary:** Awalnya Mamori hanya ingin menertibkan Hiruma yang terlihat sangat berandal, hanya saja jabatannya kadang beralih fungsi. Ini tentang dendam ya? Tidak. Ia hanya mem-_blacklist _Hiruma yang juga mem-_blacklist_ dirinya.

_**Versus and Me!**_

_**By Mei Anna**_

_**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**_

_**Cover: Me! by Mei Anna**_

_**Romance| Friendship**_

_**AU, OOC PARAH, Setting HiruMamo di kelas 10(Pra kemunculan Eyeshield 21), Typos, Aneh, Oc's, Etc**_

_**Just for Fun and Hope You Like This ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

April.

Dasinya sudah rapi 'kan?

Anezaki Mamori lulus dari SMP Sakura dengan nilai sempurna beberapa waktu yang lalu itu, kini mematut dirinya di cermin. Sorot mata yang berkilat dari Shapphire-nya penuh dengan kepercayaan diri serta senyum yang tidak lepas sejak ia bangun. Semua ini ada alasannya, ada maksud dibalik senyum indahnya.

SMA.

Ini hari pertamanya memasuki dunia SMA dan kalau boleh jujur, ia sangat menunggunya—menanti dengan sabar setelah ujian masuk dua pekan yang lalu. Penuh dengan semangat dan gairah.

Ia segera mengikat rambutnya—yang sengaja ia panjangkan saat akan masuk SMA—ketika melihat jam dinding di kamarnya dan turun ke ruang makan karena sudah ditunggu oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Setelah sarapannya selesai, ia berpamitan pada orangtuanya dengan senyum yang belum luntur—"Aku pergi!"

Suara ibu menggema dibelakangnya, "Hati-hati, Mamori!"

"Iyaaa."

Keluar dari rumahnya, ia berpapasan dengan Sena, tetangga sebelahnya yang sudah ia anggap adiknya itu, sepertinya akan berangkat sekolah ditahun ketiganya di SMP. Ia menyapanya dengan ramah dan mengajaknya jalan bersama sampai tikungan di depan.

"Mamo-nee jadi masuk Deimon?"

Mamori mengangguk dengan semangat, "Kau harus masuk sana, Sena!" usulnya, "Jadi kita bisa pergi bersama seperti dulu," ia terkekeh. Dalam hati ia juga sudah berjanji untuk melindungi adik kecilnya itu dari teman-teman sebaya mereka yang sering mem-_bully_ Sena, berhubung ia tidak punya adik juga. Makanya ia sedikit resah saat mereka tidak dalam satu sekolah.

Sena memberi senyum kecil yang sepertinya tahu apa yang ia pikirkan, "Aku tidak tahu apa aku sanggup."

"Aku yakin kau bisa! Sekarang kau fokus belajar saja agar bisa lulus dengan sempurna. Oke?"

"T-terimakasih, Mamo-nee."

Mereka lalu berpisah di tikungan karena arah sekolah mereka yang berbeda.

Mamori berjalan tenang menuju SMA Deimon dengan beberapa pelajar sepertinya memenuhi jalan dengan seragam musim semi. Ini memang hari pertama tahun ajaran baru, bersamaan dengan bunga Sakura yang bermekaran. Hari yang indah untuk sebuah awal.

Mamori masuk ke kelas 10-1 setelah menerima kartu pelajarnya tadi sebelum masuk kelas. Kelas juara? Ia tidak pernah menyangka.

Mamori mencari tempat di dekat jendela yang menghadap langsung dengan halaman depan sekolah. Ia selalu menyukai tempat seperti itu, apalagi ada beberapa pohon Sakura di halaman sekolah Deimon dan ini sangat strategis. Dia tidak akan bosan.

Wali kelas 10-1 datang agak telat 10 menit karena menyusun absen terlebih dahulu, itu alasannya dan selanjutnya seperti kebiasaan saat hari pertama masuk sekolah—perkenalan ini dan itu, pemilihan pengurus kelas lalu entah siapa yang mengusulkan, ia jadi Ketua Kelas 10-1. Tidak bisa dibayangkan, tapi boleh juga dicoba.

Lagi, apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan? Bukankah kelas 10-1 adalah kelas unggulan pada tingkat 10 lain dalam setiap tahun? Teman-teman sekelasnya pasti cukup pintar untuk tahu mana yang benar dan salah. Tidak perlu khawatir. Ya.

Ia selalu percaya diri.

Setelah memberikan sepatah-dua patah kata karena ia terpilih sebagai Ketua Kelas, Mamori kembali ke mejanya. Guru akan memulai pelajaran pertama, hanya pengenalan dan belum terlalu mendalam.

Mamori menatap keluar jendela sejenak saat guru menjelaskan pelajaran serta klub yang harus diikuti setiap siswa.

Hmm ... ini masih sangat indah, rasanya masih agak malas dengan pelajaran. Lalu matanya yang sedari tadi mengagumi awan serta bunga sakura kini tercuri perhatiannya pada seseorang yang baru saja melewati gerbang sekolah.

Itu seorang siswa kan? Kenapa bisa terlambat?

Aneh juga pak penjaga gerbang sekolah membiarkannya, apalagi orang itu melenggang menuju gedung sekolah dengan santai. Mamori jadi ragu kalau orang itu benar-benar terlambat. Kenapa tidak ada rasa bersalah?

Ia jadi berpikir aneh-aneh. Mungkin saja orang itu kerabat Kepala Sekolah atau apapun yang membuatnya seenak jidat bisa terlambat dengan santai. Kalau benar adanya, Mamori tidak bisa terima itu.

_Nepotisme_.

Itu membuatnya muak.

Atau ia yang sering baca novel seperti ini?

Mamori jadi ingin tahu seperti apa orang itu. Seperti pernah lihat. Orang yang terlihat tidak tahu aturan, tidak pakai dasi dan baju dikeluarkan lagi. Bahkan ia tidak yakin rambut pirang itu asli, pasti dicat. Aneh sekali orang seperti itu bisa masuk ke sekolah ini.

Ini pasti ada apa-apanya.

Mengancam, mungkin.

Hah ... bodoh sekali. Hal itu tidak mungkin, bukan?

-oOOo-

"Anezaki! Anezaki-san!"

Mamori menoleh lalu mendapati seorang siswa dari tingkat 12 yang memanggilnya di lorong. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Langkah kaki siswa itu bagai gemaan di telinganya.

Hah. Terlalu.

Senpai itu berhenti setengah meter dihadapannya, "Anezaki 'kan? Ternyata kau masuk sini?"

Mamori tidak akan lupa siapa orang di depannya. Namanya Anabe Kyoya, tinggal beberapa blok dari rumahnya. Dulu, saat SMP, Anabe adalah salah satu senpai Mamori di Klub Kendo, tapi setelah lulus, Mamori jadi pindah ke klub Drama karena tidak ada yang membuatnya termotivasi.

Jangan bilang kalau ia menyukai senpai itu!?

Sebenarnya sih iya, dulu.

"A-Anabe-senpai?" lihat cara ia tergagap 'kan?

Bahkan kala senpai itu tersenyum, ia seperti 5 menit dalam surga, istilah kerennya ... _5 Minutes in Heaven_. Yaelah!

Masa muda, biasa.

"Wah, sudah lama tidak bertemu. Aku agak pangling. Kau memanjangkan rambutmu ya?"

Mamori tersipu. Nampaknya senpainya itu memperhatikan penampilannya. Menurutnya itu biasa, tapi memang kebanyakan orang-orang di sekelilingnya selalu bertanya tentang perubahannya ini dan itu. Sebenarnya ini hanya pengganti suasana. Lagipula ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk menjaga penampilan 'kan?

Asal tidak seperti tante-tante saja.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Senpai?" ia sekarang memulai dengan benar.

"Baik," Anabe-senpai melihat kertas ditangannya, "Kau sedang berkeliling untuk memilih klub ya?"

Mamori mengangguk, "Ini harus dikumpulkan sebelum pulang."

"Kenapa tidak masuk klub Kendo saja?"

Hah ... Mamori pikir-pikir dulu. Ia yang sekarang dan dulu itu beda. Sekarang ia sudah cukup berpikir dewasa tentang ini, tidak mungkin ia masuk ke sebuah klub karena ia naksir salah satu anggotanya. Kekanakan. Pun, Anabe-senpai akan lulus setelah tahun ini dan setelah tiga bulan dari sekarang, kelas 12 tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti klub karena fokus untuk kelulusan dan ujian masuk universitas.

Sama saja seperti dulu.

"Ehm ... aku pikir, aku ingin klub lain saja. Aku mau mencoba yang lain," ucapnya sambil tersenyum setengah hati. Seperti melepaskan kesempatan yang ada di depan mata.

Semoga Kami-sama tidak marah padanya.

"Ya, kau pasti kerepotan dulu," sebenarnya sih tidak, soalnya ia langsung keluar klub setelah Anabe-senpai lulus. "Mau kuantar? Kau belum terlalu hapal sekolah ini 'kan?"

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Mamori mengangguk. Ternyata kesempatan untuk dekat dengan senpainya itu tidak lepas sepenuhnya. Tidak perlu tindakan kekanakan seperti dulu 'kan?

-oOOo-

Mamori sudah menyerahkan kertas angketnya ke wali kelasnya tadi sebelum pulang. Ia memilih klub Sains yang tidak terlalu menyita waktu, apalagi ia diundang untuk menjadi anggota Komite Kedisiplinan yang mana anggotanya direkrut dari Ketua Kelas setiap kelas, tidak semua sih. Itu yang membuatnya pulang lebih lama dari yang lain.

Ia membayangkan bagaimana repotnya, mungkin ia pikir-pikir lagi tawaran itu.

Niatnya sih ingin menuju lokernya, tapi agak terhenti dengan kemunculan seorang pria dari dari blok A—barisan loker-loker yang paling dekat dengan tangga. Ia yang hampir menabraknya sempat berpikir untuk meminta maaf, tapi ia urungkan saat melihat siapa orangnya.

Siswa yang ia lihat terlambat tadi. Benar, itu memang dia. Siapa namanya? Ia tidak melihat _name tag _di blazer sekolah siswa itu. Entah kenapa ia sebal melihat rambut pirang dan cara berpakaiannya.

Itu lho, berandal sekali.

Ia jadi sempat berpikir, sejak kapan ia berubah. _Kenapa bisa aku memvonis seseorang hanya dari penampilan?_

"Hei!" panggil Mamori, salah sendiri orang itu tidak memakai _name tag_, jadi ia memanggilnya begitu. Hari sudah cukup sore dan hanya mereka berdua di ruang loker itu, kiranya siswa lain sudah pulang setengah jam yang lalu dan sepertinya ia juga menghentikan orang yang akan pergi itu.

Siswa berambut blonde itu berbalik menghadap Mamori sehingga padangan mata mereka bersibobrok. Siswa itu menghalangi cahaya sore dari pintu masuk, wajahnya jadi tidak terlihat jelas.

Mamori berdehem pelan, "Maaf menggangu, boleh tahu siapa namamu?" tersenyum seramah mungkin. Rasanya jadi seperti Light Yagami yang sedang bersiap mengetahui nama seseorang lalu mencatatnya dalam _Deathnote_. Beda sih. Samanya, ia akan mencatatnya di buku Kedisiplinan besok.

Siswa itu dengan seenaknya membuka bukusan permen karet dan membuang bungkusnya sembarang, "Untuk apa, heh, Cewek Sialan?"

Mamori menahan kedut di alisnya. Pertanyaan sopannya dijawab seperti itu? Mereka hidup di zaman batu ya?

Sabar.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak enak memanggilmu 'Hei' seperti tadi."

Lihatkan? Mamori masih di abad 21. Ternyata siswa itulah yang tersesat sampai kesini, lihat saja tampangnya. Sep*rti Iblis bukan?!—salah sensor ya?

Siswa itu terlihat seperti sedang berpikir dan Mamori menunggu dengan kaki kesemutan, apalagi balon permen karet yang pecah itu mengganggunya. Kenapa menyebut nama saja begitu sulit sih?

"Baiklah, tapi sebut namamu dulu."

_Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadiiiii_, batin Mamori menangis.

"A-Anezaki M-Mamori."

Siswa menyebalkan itu meniru ucapannya yang sempat gagap. Sial. Rasanya ia akan melepas uwabakinya lalu melempar pada siswa itu! Lihat saja, semua ada hukumannya!

Mamori menghela napas dan melihat orang itu menulis sesuatu di buku hitam. Diary? Haha, lucu! Masa iya? Tidak mungkin 'kan?

_Hari ini aku bertemu cewek bernama Anezaki Mamori. Dia menanyai namaku, aku jadi malu._

Mamori menahan tawa, ia akan terlihat gila bila tertawa atas pemikiran tadi. Narsistik.

Mamori berdehem pelan lagi. Bila ia berdehem ketiga kalinya, beri ia piring ya! "Ehm ... jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Hiruma Youichi."

Hiruma Youichi. Ia akan mengingat itu. Hahh, "Baiklah. Detensi untuk Hiruma Youichi besok, temui aku di lapangan basket dan kau akan menerima hukuman disana karena ini," Mamori menunjuk kerah Hiruma yang tanpa dasi. "Ini dan ini," sekarang baju yang dikeluarkan serta sampah bukus permen karet. Yang terakhir, ia menunjuk ragu ke rambut Hiruma, "Dan ... itu."

Sekarang siapa yang berkuas—bukan—maksudnya itu, siapa yang salah?

Kau Hiruma Youichi! Dan kau harus di hukum agar anak-anak lain tidak mengikuti jejakmu. Cukup kau saja, jadi Mamori bisa menertibkanmu.

Pasti.

Meski ia tidak tahu aturan mainnya, yang penting Hiruma sudah ia pegang dalam aturan.

"Selamat sore, Hiruma-san," Mamori berjalan melewati Hiruma dengan ringan. Semua seperti mendukungnya. Ketua Kelas, Anggota Kedisiplinan, Hiruma Youichi. Hari yang indah untuk sebuah awal dari kesuksesan masa SMA.

Hanya saja ia tidak melihat bahaya di belakangnya. Mata hijau yang menghujam dan seringai anak setan—Ya ampun, apa aku salah mendeskripsikan lagi! Mereka adalah pasangan sirkus (?) suatu hari nanti.

Tapi ini baru dimulai.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**A/N: Anggap saja saya lagi sakau sampe bikin fic aneh ini—NYA-HAHA~ Pendek lagi~**

**Anabe Kyoya itu OC saya, muncul juga di UNCOMMITTED. Disini dia jadi apa ya? Cameo? Atau orang diantara HiruMamo? Butuh pendapat *Mei Galau nungguin Mei(?)***

**Mau nanya dong, saya pernah baca (atau denger ya?) kalau Mamori itu tadinya rambutnya panjang trus motong rambutnya gegara Hiruma. Itu Canon atau Fanon sih? Penasaran deh *Penting* Atau hanya karangan abal saya? *Plak***

**Are~ are~ Terimakasih telah membaca ini sampai akhir.**

**Review? Review? Review? :D**

_-Mei Anna-_


End file.
